The Gymnast in The Pit
by JulieHope
Summary: Booth and Brennan investigate the murder of a young gymnast, meanwhile Brennan and Hacker are facing the aftermath of a bad date, causing unwanted tension between Booth and Brennan. Spoiler free. First fic. Please R&R. :
1. Chapter 1: A Little Too Much Information

_The Gymnast in The Pit_

*Basically this story is about as close to the Bones cases as possible, including forensics (which basically meant a lot of free time surfing the Internet for on pleasant things like what types of flies eat this... and so forth). So ignore many details involving 100th episode and beyond. I'm keeping that in a separate story which is in the works (which involves the absolute latest spoilers) so I'm just warning you guys. Luckily for the spoiler free readers this is spoiler free.  
The first few chapters are very scripty and less novelly, so please let me know what you think.  
*I do not own Bones nor will I ever I just write the fic when I have some free time*

*Ps This is my first story on here so please don't be hard on me. Right now I'm kind of in the phase of experimenting... we'll see how that goes. Please be honest, otherwise I won't be able to improve (but don't be too hard on me)*

* * *

Chapter 1_ A Little Too Much Information._

*Jeffersonian Institution.*

"Sweetie, stop trying to run away from me," Angela said. Angela always hated it when Brennan acted like this, whenever Angela wanted to have a 'girl talk' with Brennan, she was always "too busy", too busy doing what? I'll tell you what, moping, or brooding or possibly both, or at least that's what Angela thought. For the past few days though, Brennan had been avoiding her, and she needed to know why.

"I'm not running, I'm walking at a fast pace while trying to avoid this conversation," Brennan really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with this, but Angela was always wanting to talk about Brennan's personal life, no matter how unimportant. Brennan quickened her pace, as she had finally entered her office with Angela right behind her.  
"Will you please just stop ignoring this for one second and just talk to me?"  
Brennan paused and turned around slowly and crossed her arms in the process. Turns out, she wasn't going to be able to hold off this conversation any longer.  
"Sweetie, spill," Angela commanded. You could tell by looking at Angela, that she meant business.  
"We didn't have sex last night," Brennan quickly snapped in defense.  
"What? Why?" Angela was always very understanding of fulfilling biological urges, but when it came to Brennan, like everyone else at the Jeffersonian, were all rooting for Brennan to finally hook up with Booth, and after two years of the partners being together, everyone at the Jeffersonian began setting bets on when they would finally go ahead and just do it.  
"Interestingly enough, I only seem to find Hacker pleasing in a conversational setting. I was hoping for something more, but I feel that I wouldn't be satisfied with Hacker," It's not like there was anything wrong with Hacker, it was just he lacked a certain quality, he wasn't Booth, but with Brennan being an excellent compartmentalizer she can often be excellent at hiding any feelings she may have towards Booth other than as a friend and colleague.  
"What's wrong with Hacker?" Angela asked, although she already knew, she decided to humor Brennan, seeing as how they are best friends.  
"Ang, I have work to do," Brennan changed the subject, as always. Perhaps later Angela would eventually get more out of her friend.  
Brennan began to sift through a stack of papers.  
"What about Booth?"  
Brennan paused and turned around to stare at Angela with a slightly confused look. Apparently the conversation wasn't quite yet finished.  
"What about Booth?" Brennan asked. Brennan was playing dumb, she knew it, and she was pretty sure Angela knew it too.  
"Oh, (scoffs) Sweetie, really?"  
Brennan opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the man himself.

"Hey, Bones we've got a case," Booth said, with his classic crooked smile. He of course, was wearing his cocky belt buckle, which appeared shinier than ever.  
"Are we done here Angela?" Brennan quickly walked away before Angela even got a chance to reply.  
"Don't go thinking this conversation is over yet, because we're just getting started," Booth and Brennan quickly exited the Jeffersonian. Angela crossed her arms and tapped her foot in frustration. "One of these days these two are finally going to hook up, hopefully we won't have to wait too to long, after all I've got fifty dollars on the line here," she was basically willing to do anything to get those two together, whether she had to lock those two in a room for days.

*Booth's car*

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked. He knew something was up, because she was making that face she always makes when she's annoyed.  
Brennan blankly stared out her window, and after what felt like hours she finally replied.  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," she quickly replied. Booth glanced over quickly. before focusing his eyes back on the road. Brennan sighed and continued.  
"It's just, Angela and I were just discussing some things, and- shouldn't we be focusing on the case?" Booth understood what she was saying. After a few years of talking to Brennan it had become easier for him to understand what she was really meaning.  
"You know what Bones, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it, it's not like it's my business-"  
Brennan interrupted Booth.  
"We were talking about Hacker and how I didn't have sex-"  
Apparently she could still manage to surprise him with her honesty. Booth interrupted her. That was something he didn't want to hear. His boss getting 'nasty' with Brennan was definitely not an image he would want to see, if Brennan should be with anyone, it should be him.  
"Whoa, whoa, too much information Bones,"  
"What? You were the one who asked,"  
"Fine, but still I don't need to be aware of who you're doing or not doing it with. Okay? So let's just focus our energy on the case, okay?"  
"Fine."  
"Fine," they both replied.

*Crime scene*

"Okay so a body was discovered at the Hailey Falls Gymnastics at approximately 7:30 am. and it's too early to identify the victim, so Bones, it's time for you to work your magic,"  
Brennan glared at Booth.  
"According to the bone structure I would say the victim is a Caucasian female approximately 16 years old, I would approximate her height to be around 163 centimeters or 5'4. Judging by the remains I would say this body has been decomposing for approximately 2 weeks But we won't be certain until Cam takes a look at it. Bag everything in the pit including the foam then send it to the Jeffersonian Institution," the FBI crime scene investigator nodded his head and walked away.  
"Why weren't the remains found sooner? I mean if it's been decomposing here for approximately 2 weeks someone should have noticed it sooner."  
"Well according to reports they shut down the gym for repairs so they were closed for over 2 weeks. (pause) Do you want to grab a bite to eat at the diner before you get back to work?"  
"Well I have to head back to the Jeffersonian to examine the remains."  
"Bones you can take a break for at least an hour or so, plus what have you eaten today?"  
Brennan's silence answers his question.  
"Exactly, let's go."  
"Fine," Brennan replied in defeat realizing she wouldn't be able to win the argument.

* * *

*Please review. Remember I'm new here so don't be to hard on me*  
*I have done chapter 2 but I want to finish chapter 3 before I post it. After this story I may or may not do another story like this, but I have many ideas so we shall see.*


	2. Chapter 2: An Anthropologists Past

Chapter 2 An Anthropologists Past

*I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been so busy, and I wanted to finish chapter 3 before posting this but I got stuck. I know this is kind of short. So here's the new chapter. Please R&R*  
*I do not own Bones but that would be cool right?*

* * *

*Jeffersonian Institution*

"The victim appears to have inflammation in her patellas and in the tuberosity of the tibias which could be the result of long term activity involving a lot of pressure, such as running then jumping and landing repeatedly. Judging by the tibias I would say the victim suffered tibial tubercle apophyseal traction injury, also known as Osgood–Schlatter disease. Which most commonly occurs in ages 11-18 in males but in some cases females."  
"Very good ," Brennan leaned down further to examine the body.  
"So in other words," Booth snapped.  
"Judging by the 'wear and tear' on the patellas and tibias, I believe, that she was a gymnast," Brennan replied.  
"Wait, the victim was a gymnast?"  
"Yes, that would be my conclusion," Brennan replied.  
"Sarcophaga Bercaea. Also known as the Flesh-fly. This baby tells me the victim died approximately 16 days ago," Hodgins entered the platform carrying a tray with the fly on it.  
"I also found traces of Magnesium Carbonate on the victims hands which could come from many things like: cosmetics, dusting powder, toothpaste, laxatives, and antacids but with these concentrations it's most likely gymnasts chalk."  
"I once dated a gymnast, she was hot, and very, flexible, but like all my girlfriends, she left. *sigh*. Now I am doomed to remain single for the rest of my life," Fisher rested his head on his arm while in his fit of depression, not that that was in any way unusual.

Angela entered the platform.  
"I finished my sketch of the victim and I got a hit. Her name was Kelly Leers, she's a sophomore at Brexington High , hey Sweetie-" Before Angela could finish Brennan quickly headed off the platform and straight to her office.  
"Never mind then," Angela held the sketch in her hands of the victim. It was almost as if she could see her standing there, talking to her, instead of ending up like...this.

*Booth's Car*  
After a record breaking 10 minutes of not talking Booth finally broke the silence.  
"Have you talked to Angela yet?"  
"No," she quickly replied.  
"No? Why?"  
"I've been working on the case, Booth."  
There was an awkward moment of silence between the two partners.  
"You know I used to be a gymnast," Brennan continued.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I was quite good too."  
"Why'd you stop?"  
"After my parents disappeared I quit and just started focusing on my studies more, and my foster parents wouldn't pay for it anyways."  
"I'm sorry Bones," Booth quickly glanced over to Brennan, then snapped his head back to the road.  
"Why?"  
"Bones, it's a sympathy thing, you know? Okay well obviously you don't, but when someone shares a sad story people will often feel bad for the person."  
"Oh."

*J. Edgar Hoover Building Washington D.C*

"Thank you for coming in Mrs. Leers.  
"What exactly is this all about?"  
Mrs. Leers asked.  
"We've recently discovered a body at the Hailey Falls Gym."  
"I don't understand."  
"We've identified the victim as your daughter Kelly."  
"Oh my god. No, not my daughter, not my daughter. There's gotta be a mistake here," she started crying, causing tear stains to form on her shirt.  
"We're very sorry for your loss. Do you need a moment cause we'd like to ask you a few questions."  
"I don't mind."  
"Did your daughter have any enemies, people she didn't get along with, at school or at gymnastics?"  
"Not that I'm aware of, no."  
"Was your daughter in a relationship?"  
", she has a boyfriend, Todd, uh Todd Able."  
"You reported your daughters disappearance correct?"  
"Yes, but they couldn't find her. Obviously, but it wasn't like it was uncommon for her to disappear sometimes, she'd leave for days without telling me, but this only happened when we had arguments."  
"Did you and your daughter have an argument before she disappeared?"  
"Yes. I just-I just feel awful. This shouldn't have happened, maybe-maybe if we hadn't argued she wouldn't have run away, and maybe she would still be alive, and maybe she would still be able to compete in the next competition. Please, just find out who did this to her."  
"We will, thank you for your time."

* * *

*And it ends here :) now you have to wait and see next chapter. Hm...any thoughts, comments, advice? Please R&R. Ps. Thank all who reviewed and added this, favorite and well even for just reading, it meant a lot to me. I'll try and update soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

**Chapter 3 _Lies_**

* * *

****Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for another chapter, I have been extremely busy, plus I read, rewrote and read for one month just so you would like it. Ch. 4 is almost set, but you'll have to wait a few days (probably next Thursday). Please **R&R** (I respect honesty, but don't be too harsh please). Also, just to clarify, this in no season order (if it was it would be around season 5). Enjoy!

* * *

**Brexington High School**

Booth and Brennan entered the school's main office, and were greeted by a woman in her 40's with light brown hair and brown eyes, she however, paid no real attention to Brennan, as her main focus was Booth. The office was cold and had very poor lighting, which seemed odd considering the how bright and modern the school looked. Slowly, the woman rose from her desk and approached Booth and Brennan, with a subtle grin on her face, and a subtle sway of her hips. She was on the prowl.

_ "Hello, my name is Candice Thorn, and you are?" _Her stare failed at really getting Booth's attention, and left him with a unpleasant shudder.

_ "Ugh, yeah, Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI," _ Booth flashed his badge at the woman.  
_  
"FBI? Sounds serious if you're here, what can I do for you?"_

"I'm here looking for a student named Todd Able, is he here today?"

"Uh, let me check," Candice quickly returned to her deck, and sat a her desk and typed at an a truly exceptional speed. After a couple of seconds the computer dinged, and she called them over._ "Yup, he's here, in block C, history," _she turned her chair around and got up from her seat once gain, and approached them._ "If there's anything else I can do for you Agent Booth, please don't hesitate to ask," _  
_  
"Thanks, but I think that's all we really need right Bones?" _He asked, while inching slowly away from the woman towards Brennan. Booth quickly walked out of the office with Brennan behind him.

_ "She seemed quite attracted to you Booth," _Brennan chuckled.

_ "Really Bones? I didn't notice, thanks for that," _

_ "You're welcome Booth. I find it fascinating that you didn't pick up on that Booth, perhaps you can't read people as well as you think you can," _Booth glared at her, and she finally caught on._ "Oh, that was sarcasm," _she started laughing._ "It's funny," _Booth didn't even bother replying to that because he could see that she was enjoying this too much. A few moments later her cellphone went off, but Brennan neglected her phone and continued down the hallway.

_"Uh Bones, aren't you going to get that?"_

"Of course," she replied, she grabbed the phone out of her pocket and looked at her it for a moment, then finally answered it.

_"Dr. Brennan," _she knew subconsciously who it was but decided she was going to play dumb.

_"Hi Tempe, it's Andrew, do you want to grab a bite to eat later, and talk-"_ Hacker was cut off by Brennan. Brennan already knew what this was about, and she wasn't wanting to talk about it.

_"I'm working on a case right now. Can we talk about this later?"_ Before he could reply she hung up on him.

_"Ouch,"_ Booth commented, cautiously, and slowly shuffling closer to her. Brennan turned around to face to Booth.

_"What?"_ Brennan shrugged her shoulders.

_"I'm just saying, that was kind of cold, don't you think?" _Brennan continued walking.

_"I don't know what that means," _she replied, coldly.

* * *

**J Edgar Hoover Building Washington D.C.**

Booth entered the interrogation room, carrying a file in his left hand, and his right, moving his jacket in a way that the boy could see his gun. The boy, Todd Able, gasp quietly and looked at Booth. The fear in his eyes becoming more obvious. Booth sat down in the seat opposite to Todd and placed the file in front of him, closed.  
"What's this?" Todd asked. Whatever it was he knew it wasn't good.

_"What do you think?"_ Booth asked. The boy sank deeper into his seat and turned his attention to Booth.

_"Did I do something wrong?" _he asked, but the words that came out was almost a whisper. He was afraid. Maybe he did know what happened.

_ "I don't know, did you?"_ It was then, that Booth open the file to reveal a the body of Kelly Leers.

_"Oh god,"_ Todd looked away.

_"Why are you showing me that **Thing**?"_ Booth looked at him in disgust.

_"That **Thing**, is Kelly Leers," _Todd's eyes widened in shock, and his body froze.

_"You mean, Kelly's dead?"_ Todd's back straightened.

_"You really are quite a smart kid aren't you,Todd?"_ Todd looked at Booth, and that fear became more obvious.

_"You think I did this? _Booth stared at Todd and shrugged_ Are you nuts?"_

_"You're not under arrest, we're here to just ask you some questions about her," _Todd calmed down a bit, and relaxed his shoulders in relief.

_"Yeah, okay, I can do that," _

_"So, what can you tell me about Kelly?"_ Booth's arms crossed, leaning back in his chair.

_"Uh, we've been friends since elementary school, and we've been going out for a few months now,"_ Todd cleared his throat and tucked his arms under his armpits, making his muscles bulge out more.

_"Any problems between the two of you? Any family members, or friends have who didn't agree to this? Jealousy?"_

_"No, not that I can think of,"_ Todd cleared his throat again.

_"Could I get you a glass of water?" _Booth rose from his seat.

_"Uh, sure, yeah, sure, I guess so, yeah, I could use a drink,"_

_"Okay, just sit tight,"_ Booth quickly shuffled out of the room and headed towards the observation room. Booth met up with Brennan and Sweets. Sweets turned around to face Booth.

* * *

So what do you think? What's going to happen next chapter? Reviews are definitely appreciated. Otherwise why continue if people don't like it/read it?


End file.
